Ghost Diaries
by Airashii Yui
Summary: Kanata and Miyu encounter two aliens that have changed their lives  forever. Ever since the encounter, Miyu, Kanata and the gang must now face the  beastly creatures coming their way.
1. Prologue

**Hey! I'm back. :] It's been ALMOST A YEAR since I've written stories on here… I'm trying to make a very good comeback to make up for the lost time I needed to post stories.**

**Hope you enjoy these series of stories. I wanted to try something new other than a 'boy-meets-girl' concept.**

**This is just a prologue, I hope you like it.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

_Summary: Kanata and Miyu encounter two aliens that have changed their lives forever. Ever since the encounter, Miyu, Kanata and the gang must now face the beastly creatures coming their way. A tea spoon of romance, a sprinkle of mystery, and a twitch of horror._

**Ghost Diaries Prologue**

'_I can't believe this'_ a blonde haired girl thought, irritated. She is now sitting in a table, in front of a boy her age. She dislikes him, even if their first encounter was just an accident. He opened the bathroom door while she bathed! How despicable!

"Hey, stop glaring at me. You look scary." The brunette haired boy snapped her out of her flashback.

"Hmph! How can I not glare at you when you peeked in?" her face became red as she burst with anger.

"I did not peek! Well I can't do anything if you continue to think that way, so I'll just say I'm sorry." He said sincerely, hoping this would end their argument. She was surprised to hear what he said.

"I never expected an apology from an arrogant boy like you, but its okay." She calmed down and smiled.

"I have my sides." He said stubbornly.

"But let me clear out one thing. D-did you see anything!" she asked.

"No I did not. You were in the tub so how could I?" he smirked.

"YOU'RE STILL A PERVERT!" she shrieked. He ignored her statement and asked,

"Since we're living together from now on, what's your name?"

"Miyu Kouzuki. Yours?" the golden haired girl said.

"Kanata. Well, here you go. Since you're the guest, you can wash the dishes! Night!" he got out of his chair quickly to avoid her anger spasm. It took her a few seconds to comprehend what he had said, and she couldn't yell at him since he already left.

"INCONSIDERATE JERK!"

That night, she couldn't sleep. It was her first night at a new place, so she couldn't really adjust right away. She decided to go to the kitchen to get her a drink of hot chocolate.

_Hmm. There's still light in Kanata's room. Wonder if he's still awake… _she thought while sipping her cup of hot chocolate. Suddenly, there came a sound of a crash in the temple house. Kanata opened his door and ran out, checking if Miyu was safe.

"Hey, did you hear that?" he asked, seeking for a second witness of what he heard.

"Y-Yeah." the frightened Miyu replied.

"Let's check the temple. It came from there." He said as he grabbed a flashlight.

"D-don't leave me!" Miyu followed shortly.

At the temple, suspense filled the air. They were both creeping towards the door, and finally gathered enough courage to open the door. Inside, they found an alien saucer, with a baby inside, which surprised them.

They found a cat-like key chain hanging on the 'flying saucer crib'. It had this colourful button on it, and Miyu decided to press it. On the other hand, Kanata found the same colourful button on the flying saucer, and he pressed it.

A loud poof was heard and thick, big smoke covered the whole room.

"Miyu!" Kanata shouted to make sure where she was.

"I'm over here!" she replied back. Both of them made their way to the door, and opened it to exit the smoky room. Soon after, smoke released outside the air, and the temple was now visible and can be seen.

"Hello!" a cat-like figure which seemed to be the key chain had evolved into a bigger version and it greeted them. The two teens were shocked, and didn't utter a single word. They just stared at the animal, with complete, blank facial expressions.

"Ah...um… oh!" the cat-like animal sweat dropped and explained to them what he was, where he came from, and who he is with.

"So now I get it…" Miyu clarified.

"But I have to tell you this. Since both of you pushed the buttons at the same time, you would now face some challenges…" the animal named Wanya paused, unsure whether to say the next words.

"What challenges?" Kanata asked his eyebrows rose.

"… Challenges that all involve beastly, mythical creatures." The cat finished while his head was down.

"W-w-what? Are you saying that one day I might wake up beside a ghost!" Miyu asked nervously.

"Possibly, possibly not. But that is why Ruu-chama and I are here to help you!" Wanya exclaimed with determination in his eyes.

"Mama! Papa!" the blonde baby named Ruu exclaimed with happiness while floating in thin air.

"Ruu…" Miyu murmured while eyeing the baby with concerned eyes.

"Fine, you can stay here and watch over the house. But make sure no one finds out you are both aliens, and use your shape shifting form in good use." Kanata decided.

"Thank you, Kanata-san!" the cosplay cat animal cried with joy while the baby giggled merrily.

That night the four of them got settled into their respective rooms.

_I can't believe this _Kanata thought while darting his eyes at the ceiling, later falling asleep.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Miyu thought of the challenges coming her way, and had a nervous breakdown, making her fall asleep.

**

* * *

****A/N:**

**Sorry, I know I repeated the scene on the first episode of the anime but the conclusion was a bit different and the same. I wonder what kind of challenges awaits Miyu and Kanata, along with Wanya and baby Ruu.**

**You'll have to wait until the next chapter! I promise you that on the next chapter it'll be more interesting and intriguing =] Once I get around 5 reviews, I'll update the next chapter.**

**Anonymous reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcomed! No silent readers, please =] **


	2. Chapter 1

**First of all, I'd gladly thank Chocoangel and Mizuki Himeji for being the two people who reviewed the prologue of this story. :] take care, both of you!**

**This is the second chapter, and I'll dedicate it to both of them (hoping they'd like it…). **

**Read on and review. :]**

* * *

_Previously: _

_That night the four of them got settled into their respective rooms._

'_I can't believe this' Kanata thought while darting his eyes at the ceiling, later falling asleep._

'_What have I gotten myself into?' Miyu thought of the challenges coming her way, and had a nervous breakdown, making her fall asleep._

Chapter One:

Since it was the weekend, Miyu decided to clean the house and got dressed.

It's been a month since she stayed at Heiomachi, and she's adjusted in her new school. She's made new friends named Aya Konishi and Nanami Tenchi. She's learned how obsessive Christine Hanakomachi was over Kanata, and she learned Kanata had an interestingly weird friend named Santa Kurosu. She also learned a boy from her class named Nozomu Hikarigaoka had a love for roses and girls. Since she's living with two aliens (one baby and a cat nanny) and Kanata, they all seem to be one family. With the whole class knowing she lives with Kanata, they had to be extra careful to people about the two aliens hidden in their house.

"Kanata-san, Miyu-san, breakfast is ready!" Wanya, the alien cat said.

"Okay!" said the two teens as they raced to the dining table.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said (except for Ruu, of course) and dug into the meal. In the middle of having breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Kanata wondered as Miyu choked on her rice.

"I'll get it." The blonde stood up and headed to the entrance door. When she opened the wooden door, she found her friends right on the door step.

"Sorry to intrude!" the youngsters greeted. Miyu was surprised and became nervous in an instant. Who wouldn't be?

"Hey guys! W-what are you doing here?" Miyu managed to squeak out.

"We decided to visit and since Saionji-kun lives with you, Santa and Nozomu came along." Nanami, the short haired brunette explained.

"Is Saionji-kun there?" Christine asked timidly.

"Oh! He's right in the kitchen. We're having breakfast; you can join along! Ha ha ha…"

"Oh my, I get to eat Saionji-kun's cooking…. KYA!" Chris squeaked out in happiness as Miyu led them to the kitchen rather slowly.

"The place is pretty neat and solid." Aya said while eyeing the ceiling and the wooden floor.

"Kanata! We have guests from school!" Miyu warned while walking the hall halfway.

"Damn," Kanata muttered. "Wanya, transform into some human, quick!" he said in a rush.

"H-hai Kanata-san!" the alien cat replied and spoofed into a blonde haired man in his early twenties. Just in time when Wanya hid behind the kitchen cabinets, their blonde haired housemate opened the door.

"Hey guys." Kanata greeted, trying hard not to look and sound nervous.

"Yo, Kanata! Who's the cute baby?" asked Santa as Nozomu took a seat beside Ruu.

"He looks a lot like Miyu-chi with his hair blonde and his smart personality just like Saionji-kun's." Nozomu said while observing the baby.

"Eh! How would you know he's smart like Saionji-kun?" Nanami asked.

"I see it in his eyes." Nozomu answered as he danced his flower dance.

"A pretty accurate discovery …not." Aya, the pig-tailed hair said.

_Crap_ both thought Kanata and Miyu. They completely forgot about Ruu due to nervousness.

"Kya!" the cute blonde toddler exclaimed with happiness as Santa and Nozomu played with him. The two nervous teens turned to their pink haired classmate Chris as they felt a dark aura behind them. The others were frightened too, while Chris started one of her self screen plays.

" 'Kanata says: _Oh Miyu, we will cherish our baby while we keep it a secret. I love you Miyu._ Miyu says: _I love you too Kanata._' And they both lean closer and they… AAARRGHH! I cannot bear to imagine it!" Chris exclaimed with electric sparks in her eyes as she rips the door using her Hercules strength.

"You've got it wrong Chris-chan! We don't live alone!" Miyu pleaded to explain.

"T-that's right! I live with them!" Wanya said jumped up from his hiding place.

"Miyu-chan, who is he?" Nanami asked curiously.

"I am Miyu-san's distant relative, Miterashi. The baby named Ruu is my nephew and he is Miyu-san's cousin" Wanya (a.k.a _Miterashi_) explained.

'_Whoa, Wanya's a gifted liar.' _Kanata thought.

"Hello Miterashi-san, sorry to intrude." Aya apologized.

"It's okay, I'll make Miyu-san and Kanata-san's friends breakfast." Wanya smiled.

"Thank you! Please, call me Nanami. This is Aya, and they are Nozomu and Santa." The girl with brunette hair introduced.

"I am Christine… I'm sorry to break your door. I'll fix it right away!" she said as she rushed in a speed of lightning. Sounds of mechanic tools were clashing as Chris built the door in new condition. Everyone sweat dropped. _Always happens in school._

"A-ha-ha-ha…" Wanya laughed nervously and turned to the sink and started to make breakfast. As he did, everyone gasped and his heart stopped a beat of fear. He was afraid to turn around and see their expressions.

"W-what is it?" he stuttered.

"What is that on your bottom, Miterashi-san?" Aya asked curiously, twirling her braided pig-tailed hair.

"What?" Wanya asked again, hoping for Miyu and Kanata to say something. But to his dismay, they were too dumb founded as their friends started asking questions.

"It looks like a tail." Nanami distinguished.

"Cool! It's so real it's even moving!" Santa yelped with amazement.

"I want to touch it." and with that, Nozomu came closer and held out his hand while Wanya was as nervous as a laughing hyena would be. Luckily, Kanata and Miyu regained their souls and jumped into action.

"This is off limits. Miterashi-san loves to cosplay." Miyu said as-a-matter-of-factly while sticking her hands out to shield Wanya.

"Yeah, he's been working on this tail project forever and it's precious to him." Kanata teamed up with Miyu.

"Therefore, he wears it a lot." Miyu concluded. In the inside, fireworks and spotlight were shone on both of them as their imaginary audience clapped at their 'oh-so-ever-genius-and-best-lie' act. But they found their friends' faces in suspicion, which made them sweat with uneasiness.

"I don't buy it Miyu." Nanami said directly with her face serious.

"What's really going on…?" their pig tailed classmate asked. Kanata and Miyu looked at each other, as if deciding whether to tell them the truth or not. After a period of silence, they spoke out.

"Don't be shocked about this, alright?" Miyu hinted.

"Oh my, are you in an arranged marriage so now you two are living together with a butler?" Santa asked what was on his mind. Christine started flaring up her dark aura.

"You idiot, no way. Not with this clumsy, no figure girl." Kanata protested, calming the pink haired girl.

"Okay, so…A month ago on my first night here, Kanata and I encountered a crash in the temple and found both Ruu and Miterashi in a spaceship. Basically, they're aliens." Miyu explained, ignoring Kanata's insult earlier, "So now that they're here, we have to face some scary ghosts in the future because god-knows-why."

"By the way, Miterashi's real name is Wanya. Just go along with Miterashi out in public though." Kanata added. They were both surprised that their friends weren't giving shocked expressions, and what surprised them most is that they didn't even judge them for lying.

"You're not angry?" Miyu asked. Nanami and the rest of the gang looked up to her.

"Why should we?" Nanami asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, because— "

"Miyu-chan, we're not angry but we feel happy that you trusted us enough to tell us." Aya cut her off and smiled.

"But we didn't tell you sooner—"

"Let it go, Miyu. We both know we trust them to not tell anyone." Kanata interrupted. The blonde looked at him and smiled kindly.

"I guess you're right."

"Hey! Since you're going to be encountering ghosts from now on, can we help you through this?" Santa offered enthusiastically.

"Of course!" his brunette best friend said, patting his shoulder.

"Hooray!" the raven haired boy said, his eyes gleaming and pumped a fist up the air.

"So… does that mean we get to sleepover tonight?" Nozomu said while grinning, his sly eyes became secretive. Everyone turned wide-eyed, especially Miyu and Kanata.

"That's actually a good idea!" Santa said his excitement up to its limit.

"Wha—" Miyu got cut off by Kanata.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"It's kind of fun, and it's only once in awhile. I'm glad they even decide to help us through the ghosts. But we don't know if we'll experience any tonight…" her mind drifted into thoughts.

"I think it's alright. So…?" her brunette housemate clarified.

"Okay!" the blonde chirped happily. All of them cheered and became excited to the idea.

"Well then, we'll go and get our stuff from home." Christine said as she got her purse. The rest of the gang followed her motive.

"See you later Saionji-kun, Miyu-chan!" was what they said as they left and proceeded down the steps of Saionji Temple.

"Kanata, let's prepare the house." Miyu smiled at him tenderly.

"Not a chance. I'll be in my room reading manga. Good luck." The chocolate-eyed boy stuck his tongue out at her and left. _Idiot Kanata… I thought he'd finally cooperate since things are getting so exciting. Humph!_ The long haired blonde fumed as she started cleaning a storm.

"Miyu-san, I'm happy your friends are very supportive of you two." Wanya, now back in his cat animal form said.

"I guess you're right." She gave a small and genuine smile.

"Daa!" the blonde haired baby exclaimed as he got the duster and started cleaning on cue.

"Let's give it our best!" they all said determinedly.

"Ehh... they forgot to eat breakfast."

Later that day, the gang arrived with the things they needed for the sleepover.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" Miyu greeted them and conversations were streaming.

"I can't believe I'm sleeping over at Saionji-kun's house! KYA!" Chris mumbled, casting out her love aura.

"I brought lots of movies for us to watch later! This is so cool watching movies with you guys…!" Santa said, holding a pack of DVD cases.

"I have my rose patterned futon with me." Nozomu smiled with satisfaction. The rest of his friends stared at him in disbelief.

"Miyu-chan, is it okay if Momoka came along?" Chris asked while her hand was on the 3 year olds head.

"She was here all along? Of course! Momoka-chan, let's go play with Ruu-kun!" Miyu openly greeted her as they went to the blonde baby's room.

"Thanks, oba-san." The red haired 3 years old said, covering up her sincerity with Miyu's nickname.

"Your welcome." The blonde twitched.

"Ruu-kun, I came to play with you! I'll be sleeping beside you tonight!" Momoka said as her face reddened.

"Kyaaaa!" Ruu cheerfully approved.

"I'm looking after both of you at night." Miyu said gloomily.

That evening they ate dinner that Wanya prepared for them. The kitchen was full of laughter; a comforting radiance was felt. It wasn't soon later the food was all finished.

"Let's all go watch the movie now! I'll pick out the scariest movie we'd see!" Santa said eagerly as he got out of his seat.

"Santa, that's rude! We have to help clean the dishes, idiot." Nanami warned him.

"Oh right, sorry I got carried away!" he apologized.

"No, it's alright you guys! I'll help out Wanya; just make yourself cozy in the living room." Miyu said.

"If you say so, Miyu-chi. Thanks for the food, Wanya-san!" Nozomu said as he left to the living room with the others. The long haired blonde smiled and proceeded to washing the dishes.

"Miyu-san let me clean the dishes! You can clean the table, it's alright!" Wanya said.

"Wanya," she spoke, "Aren't you happy they're feeling comfortable even in yours and Ruu's presence?" she asked, smiling. Wanya was caught off guard, but replied with his earnest reply,

"Yes, I'm glad Miyu-san and Kanata-san are friends with them." Soon after they cleaned the kitchen, they went into the living room finding everyone cozy in their futon mats.

"They're here! We can start the movie now!" Surprisingly, Aya sounded excited.

"Sorry for the wait." The cat alien and the emerald eyes said as they both prepared their futons.

"It's alright. Now, let us start the ultimate '_Horror in the Knife Room'_ movie!" Santa held his breath as he pressed the play button on the remote.

In the middle of the movie, Miyu became uneasy; she wanted to go to the washroom. She stood up from her futon carefully so she wouldn't cause much attention, and left for the door. She was walking down the hallway, and the places where lights were present were the kitchen and the TV in the living room. She smiled at the thought of everyone getting along well and kept walking to the washroom.

Meanwhile in the living room, everyone got tensed as the movie was getting suspense. During the awaited scene, the TV flashed off.

"Eehhh!" they all said in frustration.

"Whoa, the blackout had to happen on the final scene." Nozomu said sarcastically.

"I'm scared of the dark!" Frightened, Chris clutched both Nanami and Aya's shirts.

"I'll go check on Miyu." Kanata got up and headed for the door.

"Damn, a black out? This is unfortunate." The long haired blonde said in dilemma. The only light she relied on was the light the moon had emitted. Everything was so pitch dark around her and the silence was still, which made her body freeze on the spot. She could hear the wind blowing and the leaves being blown; the same time the cold wind began biting her skin, causing her hair to rise up.

From outside, she could see someone walking from afar. Curious, she focused her attention only at that object. She wasn't sure what it was, but surely, it caused all of her hair to rise up and a chill run down her spine. The object kept walking and it got nearer; that's where she could see it all. The object was a woman, with long coal hair up to her back, wearing a night gown. Her skin was the colour of white paper; it must've been the palest skin Miyu's ever seen. Her emerald eyes widened in shock for this one; this lady had no face. No nose, not a set of eyes but a mouth. And to think this lady was getting closer! She screamed out in fear.

Hearing her piercing scream, everyone in the living room was startled. They all felt anxious and they wanted to save their poor friend. Wanya, Ruu, Momoka and the three other girls stayed in the room while the two other boys ran outside to help their friend.

A pair of auburn eyes were alarmed hearing the shrill of his housemate. He ran as fast as he could to where he heard the sound.

"Miyu!" he found her standing near the window, her legs warning to collapse from shock but before they could, Kanata ran to her side and knelt beside her, hugging her from behind around the waist to make her feel safe. Her emerald eyes never left the spot where that creature stood. He followed her gaze only to find nothing.

"Miyu, are you alright?" he asked, still hugging her. She held his strong arms, wanting to stay in his safe embrace to stay safe. She never uttered a word but her body continued to quiver.

"Kanata! What happened?" his raven haired classmate asked as he halted to a stop.

"Saionji-kun let's take Miyu-chi back to the living room." The blonde male said worriedly.

"Yeah." Was all the brunette could say as he carried his housemate to the living room.

It wasn't long until the blonde fluttered her eyelashes open. Everyone watched her intently, and finally saw her wake up.

"Miyu-chan!" Nanami, Chris and Aya yelped out in worry, attacking her with a hug.

"Are you okay! What did you see!" her friends bombarded her with questions.

"I'm fine," she replied, "You wanted to know what happened. I'll tell you." Everyone intently paused for her to keep going.

"I was going to the washroom when there was a sudden black out, but then outside the window I saw this lady… she was in this white night gown,"

"That sounds like a white lady." Aya murmured, still heard by everyone.

"Yeah… she looked normal from afar, but she started approaching to the window and I felt if she came closer she'd pass through the wall. I guess you're right, Aya-chan; she had no face but a mouth and I fainted from shock." She finished. The girls, Momoka, Ruu and Wanya looked petrified with fear while the boys plastered a surprise expression. The room was still pitch dark; their only source of light was from a candle.

"What do we do now? What if that ghost appeared again —" Chris was worried and got cut off by Kanata.

"I guess she appeared in front of Miyu since she was alone that time." Kanata looked over to Wanya to seek for help about the supernatural.

"That lady is a ghost and she will appear again if we confront her," Wanya had his face serious.

"Why would we want to confront her?" Nozomu asked.

"It's the only way to stop her from scaring people," The cat alien replied, "She can either be these types of ghosts; the _encanto _or a _white lady_."

"Ghosts are from the dead, but they go up heaven if they've completed their task. But this ghost hasn't, which means she still has some task to fulfill." Santa explained.

"I agree." Nanami stated.

"Well, we should get a head start on it then!" Wanya exclaimed gleefully. _How can you be so cheerful about this _everyone thought and shook their heads.

"How do we approach this ghost?" Kanata asked.

"Well, let's ask Miyu-san where she saw this ghost." The brown and white cat turned to the emerald eyed girl.

"Near that tree right outside the window… it's where she first appeared." She bluntly said.

"Okay, let's all go." Wanya proceeded as he walked slowly to the door followed by Nozomu and Santa, then the three girls with Momoka and Ruu.

"Miyu," The brunette haired boy said, offering her a hand. "I'll watch over you so don't worry. That's what I'm supposed to do from the beginning right?" he stuck his tongue out to her playfully.

"Even if this is the situation right now, you still make a joke." Miyu said, pretending to be disappointed as she took his hand and walked with him and the rest of the group. They all went outside near the tree; about one metre away from the tree when they saw the ghost peeking at them from behind it. Everyone had their eyes aware and focused on the ghost.

"W-Why are you showing? What is your business with us?" Wanya was the first to speak. The ghost hid behind the tree and was later found sitting on the huge branch of the tree. Miyu watched her and could see the ghost's lips curve into a genuinely sad smile as if it told a story behind it.

"Ruu-kun, please come with me," Miyu held out her hands to signal the baby to fly in her arms. "Stay here please, we'll talk to the ghost." She had no idea why but she just felt as if she needed to lend an ear to the ghost, making her fear subside.

"But Miyu, the ghost might do something when you invade her property!" Nanami cried out.

"I trust her." Miyu smiled at them before taking her final steps towards the ghost. Little did she know the ghost heard this, and it made her emotions feel… confused and happy? She looked down to see Miyu, and the blonde greeted her with a smile.

"Hello my name is Miyu… this is Ruu-kun, and I'd like to ask what your unfulfilled quest is." The ghost looked at her for a second and nodded before she opened her mouth.

"I'm Aki," her voice quivered, "I just wanted to be friends… all my living years I had no friends and was ignored... my parents were busy and I was left alone most of the time." She spoke so softly her words could be considered as a whisper.

"I died on my eighteenth birthday… all alone without any friends and my parents were away again. I was walking at night in my night gown to go to this temple's tree because it was the only living thing I could run to," she smiled a small smile, "on my way here I got hit by a car. I died without any friends… it was my long life wish too. I was offering friendship to you but… I guess I scared you. Ha ha ha." Aki let out a small faint laugh. Miyu took great sadness in hearing someone could be so lonely in their life time.

"I will be your friend, and Ruu will too," Miyu looked up and showed tears welling up in her verdant eyes. Aki got caught off guard and after registering Miyu's word in her mind, her heart sunk in happiness.

"I am your friend, and so are they," the blonde pointed to the gang. "No one should feel alone on their last day of living." She smiled. For the first time, Aki showed her true identity. Her coal hair and the colour of her skin stood out of the pitch black sky. Her cerulean eyes were deep and contained water in them; threatening to roll out. Her smile was most genuine Miyu had ever seen. The gang was surprised to see her beauty shone by the moonlight.

"Pwaa!" Ruu called out, smiling at Aki. Then her tears rolled out but it didn't stop her from smiling. Soon out of thin air, she floated.

"Thank you Miyu-chan, Ruu-kun. Now I would leave Earth knowing I've made friends who care about me. Thanks for setting me free." She earnestly said for everyone to hear. She then continued to fly up the sky and vanished.

"Goodbye, Aki-chan." Miyu looked up, wiped her tears away and smiled. A second later everyone came to her side.

"That wasn't very scary at all!" Momoka exclaimed.

"She was pretty lonely, but I'm glad she left peacefully." Nanami put her hand over Miyu's shoulders.

"This must be our very first ghost encounter." Aya said with gleaming eyes.

"SO COOL!" Santa mentioned.

"She was beautiful. If only she hadn't died I would've…" Nozomu trailed off.

"Oh shut up Nozomu." Chris rolled her eyes.

"The ghost was kind, now let's all continue watching the movie since the black out is over!" Wanya walked inside and the others followed. Miyu stood there, looking unsettled.

"Miyu?" her brunette haired housemate questioned.

"Kanata can you come with me?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"I need to pee…"

* * *

**A/N: **

**TAA-DAA! My very first ghost masterpiece and the longest chapter I've ever written! –Sigh- I know, I'm sorry I suck at writing horror but I'll try my best to improve with a little bit of suggestions from you.**

**Review so the next chapter can come out better!****  
-**

**[Review]**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews, kind readers. Happy reading! [: **

_Previously: _

"_The ghost was kind, now let's all continue watching the movie since the black out is over!" Wanya walked inside and the others followed. Miyu stood there, looking unsettled._

"_Miyu?" her brunette haired housemate questioned._

"_Kanata can you come with me?" she asked._

"_Huh?" _

"_I need to pee…"_

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Seriously Kanata. We either do this my way, or the hard way." A blonde haired girl warned.

"But your way IS the hard way!" a brunette haired boy protested, his white uniform sleeve rolled up to his shoulders; his red, swollen wound visible to the eye.

"Geez I can't believe you can be such a baby!" Miyu, the blonde haired girl said as she rubbed alcohol to cleanse the wound. His arm twitched.

"Shut up! Is that any way to thank the guy who saved you and took the fall instead?" he mentioned.

"Well I'm sorry I'm just being me – the klutz," Her face reddened as she thought of the incident that occurred earlier.

"Ha ha, I'm kidding. No harm done. It doesn't really hurt." Kanata said as he playfully stuck out his tongue at her. Miyu just looked at him as he yelped when she applied the bandage to cover the wound.

"'_It doesn't really hurt' _. Yeah right."

_Flashback_

_Miyu ran around the wide open space of the large farm. That weekend Christine took the gang to a farm she owned, where the grass was painted with deep green that made it seem healthy. _

"_Chris-chan! I can't thank you enough to take us to your farm over the weekend!" Miyu ran to her friend cheerfully. _

"_It's alright, Miyu-chan. I love you all so much you've been great friends to me." The cherry blossom haired girl said timidly._

"_Oh mademoiselle Christine; next time I'll take all of you to my beach house." Nozomu told them. Aya, Nanami, Momoka, Ruu and Wanya and Santa were still busy scanning over the huge land while Kanata stayed in one spot, breathing the fresh air. _

"_I'm going over here –" Miyu slipped off a hill and Kanata, with the help of his athletic reflexes, managed to run to her on time, gripping her hand to prevent her from falling. But when he did get her back up the hill her weight added on to him, making him slide down the hill instead. _

_-End of flashback_

"You could've said that you bruised your arm rather than waiting to get home." The blonde nagged.

"Eh, whatever." Kanata stood up and went to his room after his arm was aided.

"Not even a 'thank you'…?" Miyu muttered to herself.

The next day, they went to school and had their normal routines. First period, they had to write a poem of their favourite season. The day went by and the second subject of the day was art. The students proceeded to the art room and listened to their teacher.

"For today we will be painting an object that's precious to us," The man with a moustache informed, "Here is an example of a painting that student of this school has done." He held out a picture of a painting for the students to see. It was a picture of their own school; Heiomachi School. A student then raised his hand.

"Yes, Wagushi-san?"

"Takanawa-sensei, who is this student that painted this picture?" a curious student asked.

"He was a student years ago, but I heard that he seemed to encounter an accident…" the teacher trailed off.

"Was he dead?" Santa asked out of the blue, earning him a hit on the head from Nanami. The students gasped at his question.

"You are such an idiot! That's so inappropriate!" she hissed.

"In fact, he did…" the teacher silenced, "Anyway, start picking your canvases and start painting, students!" he directed as he left the painting he held earlier on display. Miyu thought of something precious to her but seemed to run out of ideas and so she went over to take a look at the displayed painting.

The painting consisted of details and bright colours. As she looked closely, she found that in a small portion of the painting, there was a girl wearing Heiomachi High's uniform sitting on a bench in the courtyard on a sunny day. There was also a boy who was painting the girl from afar with his canvas. This left a curious impression on Miyu, for the painting was mysterious. It was painted beautifully, yet it had a hidden meaning to it.

"Are you perhaps trying to perceive the message of the painting?" her teacher asked as he stood beside her.

"Yes. I don't quite get it."

"You see, I gave the painter of this artwork and his class the same theme as your class right now— Painting an object that's precious to us."

"I'm stuck between thinking that the school was important to this student, or that the art of painting was important to him for I see a boy with his canvas in the background." Miyu pointed it out to her teacher.

"If only he was alive, he would know the answer to your question. Well get back to work, Kouzuki! I hope you've gotten some clues to what you want to paint!" the teacher directed.

"I do, teacher!"

That afternoon Miyu walked home alone because Kanata attended a student council meeting. While doing her homework, she felt the gush of drowsiness taking over, thus she decides to take a nap.

"_Come." _

"_Huh? Who are you?" Miyu woke up from her nap and heard a boy's voice calling to her._

"_Come." _ _The boy looked a year older than her, had jet black hair and wore a Heiomachi Middle School uniform. He led her outside the house and when she followed, she found her school right outside her house._

"_How's this possible..? Who are you!?" she asked anxiously. He looked back to her and his pale blue eyes met her emerald eyes. Then suddenly, there flashed a tremendous light that blinded everything in her surroundings. When the light faded, the boy was no longer beside her._

_There was a girl sitting on a bench in the courtyard. She had strawberry-red hair with the length above her shoulders. As the sunshine-haired girl looked closely, it was the same girl that was in the painting! 'Did the painting leave such an impression on me that I had to dream about it?' thought Miyu. Then she saw the same boy who was beside her a minute ago with a canvas, painting the girl on the bench. _

"_Hey! Guy from before, what's happening!?" she called out to the jet-black haired student. As she approached him, he got out a bouquet of red roses and started walking towards the girl. 'What is this? It's as if there's a scene of flashback playing right before me.' She thought._

_The boy gave the girl the bouquet of flowers, which she received appreciatively. Only then did Miyu realize it was Valentines Day as the scene occurred. Miyu blushed as she saw them intertwine their hands together, a sign that they were finally a couple. Suddenly, a blinding red light splattered in her vision as if blood was spurted out._

"_My name is Haku. Please… Help… Me!" _

"Miyu!" a voice boomed. Miyu opened her eyes and saw her auburn-haired house-mate.

"Are you okay? You were sweating and murmuring in your sleep. I thought you were possessed!" he exclaimed with worry. Her mind blanked out at first, and then she blushed beet red, remembering she wore her spaghetti-strapped tank top to sleep and here he was, right in front of her.

"Kyaaa! Get out!" She hit his head with her hot dog pillow with all her might. He lay beneath her feet and rubbed his right cheek.

"What the hell!? I wake you up and save you from an almost-possession and you hit me like a punching bag?!" he yelled angrily, but then he realized what she meant and turned beet-red.

"I knew it." A voice from outside her room said. The door opened and there stood Wanya with his arms cross with baby Ruu flying right beside him.

"There was a signal from the ghost-detector device that there was supernatural activity in your room, Miyu-san."

"You don't mean… I was visited by a ghost through my dreams!?" she blurted.

"Precisely." Wanya said as a-matter-of-factly.

"But what does it want?" Kanata asked.

"It's already 7pm!?" Miyu exclaimed, having Wanya and Kanata sweat drop. Over the course of dinner, Miyu told them of her dream, relating it to the painting a student from their school has made.

"I'm not sure what he wants, but it's pretty creepy." Miyu said.

"He probably has an unfulfilled wish that he wants you to help him with." Wanya hypothesized.

"EH!? Why me?!" Miyu asked, terrified.

"We don't know. It's probably because you were the only one who tried to guess the message he illustrated in his painting." Kanata observed.

"This is the second one of your supernatural encounters!" Wanya exclaimed, excited.

"How will we solve this one?" Miyu asked, deep in thought.

"We'll look for this 'Haku's' student file in the school. We can't do this with only the two of us, so we'll ask our friends to help out. You know Santa, always the one with strange interests." Kanata mentioned.

"For tonight, I'll have Ruu-kun sleep beside me." Miyu carried the blonde baby to her room.

Morning came and they went to school, asking their friends for their help to solve the mystery.

"Of course! You can count on me!" Santa excitedly assured them.

"This'll make a great story for a play!" Aya said.

"When do we start?" asked Nozomu.

"Today at lunch, we'll have two people distract the secretary in the office, and those two people should be Nozomu and Aya. We'll have two people stand on watch and they should be Nanami and Santa. Someone who's considered trustworthy to the teachers, but good at making excuses should be the one asking for the key to the students' file room. That should be Hanakomachi."

"Eh? Why Chris-chan?" asked Nanami.

"She always breaks things and finds an excuse for them right before fixing them herself." Kanata stated.

"Thank you for recognizing that, Kanata-kun." Christine blushed.

"The two people who'll look and get the file will be Miyu and I." he finished.

"And that has no special meaning whatsoever." Nanami clarified so Chris won't go berserk. She then turned to Miyu and winked secretly. The first school bell rang and students went back to their seats.

"Operation, commence!" They chorused.

Morning classes began and nothing mysterious happened. The lunch bell rang and the gang were all in their assigned areas. Nanami and Santa sat on the bench outside of the office. Nozomu and Aya planned their topics to talk about with the secretary and just as the topic got the secretary involved; Chris came in and asked for the keys to the file room since the student council needed to check some files. The secretary hurriedly dismissed her, gave her the keys, and talked some more with Nozomu and Aya. Before the lunch bell rang, Miyu and Kanata already snuck in the office and waited for the keys. They opened the door and Chris stood to watch for anyone who'd interfere with their mission as Kanata and Miyu snuck in.

Looking for the file with the name Haku without a surname wasn't easy. Their art teacher didn't specify to which year the student died; thus they had to look for the name Haku three to four years before the present year.

It took them two thirds of the lunch hour to look for it. At last they found it in the year of 2005. They studied the student's information and date of death. The file didn't specify to how he died, but knowing the date of death would lead theme somewhere. Finally they've studied enough information and came out of the office.

"What kind of student was he?" asked Santa during study period.

"He was the best artist of the school in his time. It's said he's won numerous of awards." Miyu said.

"He was an average student, but he's more on the intelligent side. His grades weren't bad." Kanata stated.

"He was a year older than us."

"We don't know how he died, but we do know that his date of death was on May 27th, 2005." He said.

"Maybe we can find it on the internet or the newspaper on how he died." Aya suggested.

"Great! Let's look for it after school. The best place to look for the newspaper is in the library!" Nanami said happily.

"We're one step closer to knowing who he really is, but we still don't know of his relationship with the girl in the painting." Nozomu said.

"We'll know along the way." Miyu said.

Later that afternoon, classes ended and the gang headed to the library.

"Miss librarian, do you know where the school newspapers are kept?" asked Chris.

"Yes! They're right… uh," the librarian looked frantically from bookshelf to bookshelf, "here it is!" A disorganized woman in her early twenty's, she may seem.

"Thank you miss!" they chorused. There was a row of cabinets full of newspapers that were ordered by the year.

"Let the hunt begin!" Aya exclaimed. It took them half an hour until Santa yelled out, "I found it!" his friends huddled around him and started to read.

_HEIOMACHI MIDDLE SCHOOL NEWSPAPER – MAY 27, 2005._

_Early this morning, an accident in front of the school gates occurred. A student was hit severely by a car driven by a drunk driver. The driver is caught and sent to the police station. Upon the student's arrival to Heiomachi Hospital, he was in a state of coma. Later this evening at 8pm, he was proclaimed dead. - - - - - - - -_

_We offer our prayers and condolences to Haku Kayogi. _

"That's horrible!" Chris gasped, earning her a series of 'shushes' from the students in the library.

"He was the most talented artist too… What a great loss." Nanami gravely said.

"We still don't know how this is connected to the girl in his painting!" Nozomu reminded.

"Maybe she was his first love?" Aya suggested.

"And he wants us to tell her he loved her all this time!" Miyu said happily.

"Don't jump into conclusions; the question is how do we find her? We don't even know her name!" Kanata said.

"Are you looking at the 2005 newspaper issue?" asked the librarian, who came up behind them.

"Ah, yes." Nanami said.

"Do you know a girl with strawberry-red hair who might know this Haku kid at that time?" Santa bluntly asked.

"Why are you so stupid? Of course she wouldn't—"

"In fact, I did." The gang looked up at her, surprised.

"How do you know her?" asked Nozomu.

"Actually, I was in both Haku and Mei's class. I was in the same graduating class as they were in."

"Now THAT'S a shock!" Chris said.

"Do you know where she is now?" Kanata asked, hopeful.

"We still keep contact with each other, so I would know where she is. But why do you want to know?" The librarian questioned. The gang explained to her of Miyu's dream and the librarian was surprised.

"Oh my gosh— the painting! That was the last painting he'd painted before his death! It was for Mei!" she said.

"What was his relationship with her?" Miyu asked.

"They've been together since they were babies! If only he was alive, they'd probably be married right now. They were in a relationship for two years— and still were, before he died." She said with her eyes full of sadness.

"Where is she?" Kanata asked again.

"From what I know, she works at the Heiomachi Restaurant as a chef. Actually, she's dating—"

"Thank you, miss! We'll go there tomorrow!" the gang cut her off and put back the newspaper and went home. She shrugged her shoulders in frustration.

"Oh well back to work."

That night, Miyu had another dream, but this time, it was shorter.

_There he was again, standing in front of Miyu. _

"_Tell her… I love her." His voice sounded icy. The scene slowly faded._

Miyu woke up without panicking. _'So that's what he wants me to do.' _She thought. The next day after classes ended, the gang rode Chris's limo to the restaurant along with Wanya and Ruu.

"Welcome! A table for nine?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, please." She led them the way to a table with ten seats. The restaurant's tables were covered with white cloth that draped over it, matching the tables with red chairs. There were chandeliers above them and the place smelled elegant. The waitress gave them their menus.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Mei Rakoi who works here as a chef?" asked Kanata.

"Mei? She's on her day off right now. In fact, she's having a date at the table over there!" the waitress chirped as she walked away to get their orders.

"Who'll go up to her?" Santa asked.

"She's a real beauty. Allow me to present her a rose—"

"I think Miyu-san, Kanata-san, and I should go." Wanya suggested.

"Alright, go for it!" Nanami said excitedly. They walked over to the table where Mei sat. Her hair definitely grew, but it was only a little over her shoulders. She looked at them surprised.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Mei Rakoi-san?" Miyu asked.

"Yes, what do you need?"

"We're here to deliver a message from Haku-san." Kanata said. Mei looked shock, but waited for him to go on.

"My friend dreamt about him and he was asking for her help." Wanya began.

"He told me to tell you he loved you so much and he wants you to be happy. His soul wouldn't rest until he's told you one last time." Miyu said emotionally. Mei started to tear up and cried. A few minutes later, she smiled at them amidst her tears.

"Thank you for going through the trouble to tell me this, but really, he's very much alive to me." Mei said. They didn't know what she meant by this, but the gang ate their dinner at the restaurant and left feeling satisfied, but confused by what she meant. Just as they opened the door, there was a man in his twenties who walked passed them; entering the restaurant they just left. He looked a lot like the boy in Miyu's dreams— he looked like an older version of the boy! Their heads turned to see that he was headed to Mei, who greeted him with a hug. The gang felt confused and after a moment's hesitation, they dashed inside Chris's limo and drove away.

"Who the hell was that?!" Kanata puffed as he tried to catch his breath.

"As long as Haku's soul is rested, we don't need to know who that freaky dude is!" Miyu exclaimed. The rest of the trip home was silent as the gang grew deeper in their thoughts.

"Your brother's soul is finally at rest, Hikaru." Mei told her date of the event that happened before he came.

"We should visit the church tomorrow and offer him a prayer." Hikaru suggested and bid her good night when they reached her house.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Whew! I've finally finished chapter two. Did it bore you? Review please! Anonymous reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed!**

**Have you guessed the most important object of Haku's painting yet? :D **


End file.
